


Dreaming of the Future

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Laws of Attraction (2004)
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Mention of Drug Abuse, Teen AU, Trans Male Character, mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: There's a nice comfort in waking up with Peter curled up against him in the mornings instead of a random hook up.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/Peter Vincent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Dreaming of the Future

Thorne couldn’t help but smile when he woke up to Peter laying on top of him, head resting against his chest, his breath warm against his skin. He rubbed his hand down along the back of his head, the roughness of his buzzed hair scratching against his palm as his fingers came to rub against the back of his neck. Peter groaned and shifted closer to him, his hand on Thorne’s hip, grip tightening, his lips brushing against his skin. His own hand came to rest on his upper arm, fingertips skating along pale freckled skin, admiring the beauty of his friend safe and sound in his arms. They’d been happy so far, for nearly a month now Peter had been living with him, still no word from his aunt and uncle which he knew hurt him a bit that they hadn’t even bothered to attempt reaching out to him, to see if he was some place safe. 

It wasn’t impossible for him to imagine people being so cruel to their own flesh and blood, his own parents hadn’t been all too sad to see him go. Sometimes he was pissed off at them, but other times he wondered how he would have handled a son who did drugs, threw violent fits, and slit his wrists. 

Peter pressed a kiss against the center of his chest before looking up at him, his dark eyes tired and bloodshot, a tired smile on his face as he stared at him.

“Hey,” he whispered, hand rubbing up along Thorne’s side, his calloused fingers warm and rough against his skin. 

“Hey, sleep okay?” He asked.

Peter sighed, he leaned up pressing a kiss against his jaw before nuzzling against him. “Mostly, had a dream my uncle kicked my ass, but other than that not too bad.”

“He’s an asshole, my offer still stands if you want me to kick his ass for you, I don’t mind.” 

“I’ll think about it.” He replied before pressing a kiss against the side of his neck, lips lingering against his skin as he scratched his nails across his stomach.

Thorne took hold of his wrist lifting it to his lips pressing a kiss against the thick scar on the underside of it, then against his palm. 

“Got a couple places I’m considering, far from here of course.”

“Good, I think your mate is a bit pissed off about us both living here.”

Thorne smirked, “yeah not too thrilled, doesn’t help you’re very vocal.” 

Peter nipped against his neck, “thought you liked that.”

“Love it, our future neighbors are gonna hate us.”

Peter pulled back to look at him, “so still sure you want me to come with you?”

He placed a hand against his cheek, thumb brushing against his skin, he smiled softly when Peter leaned into his touch. “Course I do, you still want to, yeah?”

“I do, just making sure. I don’t want you to feel like you have to look after me or something.”

“I don’t feel that way, promise. Told you that I want you with me, I told you that I’m going to make it big with my band, and I’m going to give you anything and everything you want.”

It was all he could offer, if he planned it then it had to happen, or at least they could live in the fantasy of that life. Some part of him worried that it wouldn’t turn out, that his band wouldn’t get signed in the next few years, that they would disband, and he’d be left working some shit dead end job that barely covered rent. That dumb part of his brain believed that Peter would leave the second that happened, when he realized he couldn’t give him a good life, a better life than they had here growing up. 

“You don’t have to do that.” He reminded him leaning down and kissing him.

“I want to though, I wanna help pay for your sessions, your shots, anything else you need or want.” 

“I appreciate it, appreciate you.” He whispered before kissing him again.

Thorne rested a hand against the back of his neck, moaning when his partner bit and sucked against his bottom lip. His other hand moved to rest against his thigh when Peter moved to straddle his lap, his weight a warm comfort as he lightly scratched against his skin. 

“Hey,” he whispered once the kiss ended, Peter’s breath warm and damp against his parted lips. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up at him, the way his pale skin practically glowed in the light that poured in from the bedroom window, his eyes bright and filled with some emotion he hoped like Hell was love or something that could turn into that. He lightly stroked his fingertips along Peter’s jaw, his skin soft.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice barely audible, cracking as the words left his mouth. Everything felt so suddenly still, he waited for rejection, for disgust or laughter. He wanted to play it off, say it was only as a friend, rewind and make him forget the words were ever spoken. 

“Love you too,” he replied, smiling fondly as he leaned down to kiss him again.

It felt freeing to know, as freeing as it was terrifying.


End file.
